Le silence des damnés
by Nia Pietrovski
Summary: RECUEIL. Dix OS. Dix Serpentards. 1996.  Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme.  Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, mais avaient tous plus ou moins de beaux yeux.
1. ASTORIA - L'attrape-rêve

**Disclaimer:** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**RECUEIL.** Dix OS. Dix Serpentards. 1996.

Pour Astoria, je vous propose « **Skinny Love** », de **Bon Iver**.

* * *

_ « Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme. » Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, mais avaient tous plus ou moins de beaux yeux._

* * *

**ASTORIA**

L'attrape-rêve

.

.

« Écris nous. », lui dit sa mère.

Elle sourit, hoche la tête et monte dans le train. Daphné, toujours aussi froide, est déjà partie loin.

.

.

Elle se regarde dans la glace, elle est un peu palote ce soir, mais la journée a été épuisante. Elle s'arrête un instant sur ses yeux, marrons. Elle les trouve laids, normaux, indifférents. Son père lui dit souvent qu'ils pétillent, même quand elle est triste. Elle sourit. C'est vrai. Elle est fatiguée mais ils pétillent.

.

.

« Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherchée partout, idiote. »

Elle ne tique pas sous l'insulte, trop habituée à ce que Daphné lui rappelle souvent qu'elle est un peu stupide, parfois. Astoria secoue la tête et prépare son sac pour la journée de demain.

« Je me suis baladée dans le parc avec Lysandra. »

Visiblement, sa réponse ne plaît pas à Daphné, puisqu'elle lui attrape le poignet et la retourne pour lui faire face. Sa sœur a beau être un parfait masque d'impassibilité, Astoria voit bien qu'elle est en colère.

« Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec elle. Les héritiers Nott ne sont pas fréquentables. »

Elle soutient le regard de sa sœur et se dégage de sa poigne. C'est ça que son père aime chez elle son caractère bien trempé. Il dit souvent que c'est parce qu'elle est la cadette et qu'elle a moins de pression que Daphné, qu'elle se laisse aller à de tels sentiments.

« Puis-je savoir en quoi Lysandra n'est pas fréquentable ? Tu veux choisir mes amies, peut-être ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que c'est, toi, les amis ? »

Astoria se sent puissante, parce qu'elle voit bien que malgré son masque, Daphné est en colère. Peut-être même l'a t-elle touchée. Elle jubile, parce qu'elle aime bien lui fermer le clapet.

« Regarde son frère, Théodore. Il n'a pas d'amis, il est toujours tout seul avec ses bouquins et il n'arrive même pas à être premier de sa promotion. Les élèves le fuient parce qu'il est bizarre et qu'il a un teint cadavérique. »

« Nous parlions de Lysandra. », réplique Astoria.

« J'y viens. Sa sœur, Lysandra, elle, elle n'a pas d'amis non plus. Elle est bizarre elle aussi, elle ne passe certes pas sa vie dans les bouquins, mais elle parle trop. Elle dit des choses qui dérangent. Des choses qui ne devraient pas être dites ici. Elle peut t'influencer. »

Astoria secoue la tête, encore, un peu déçue cette fois. Sa sœur la croit si naïve.

« Ne parle pas d'elle comme si tu la connaissais. N'a t-elle plus le droit de s'exprimer ? »

Daphné soupire, passe une main dans ses cheveux et lui lance un regard désespéré.

« Si nos parents t'avaient correctement élevée, tu m'écouterais. Tu sais bien que ce qu'elle raconte n'est pas approprié. Ne suit pas son chemin, c'est tout. »

Agacée, Astoria attrape sa baguette et s'en va. Daphné est bornée.

.

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle sursaute, parce d'un, Draco lui a fait peur, de deux, sa voix est froide et autoritaire. Elle se balance d'une jambe sur l'autre, tortille ses mains et rougit, gênée.

« Je... Je... »

Elle bégaye, mais il est impressionnant. Drôlement impressionnant. Il est plus âgé aussi, et il dirige en quelque sorte sa maison. Si elle fait un pas de travers, elle sait qu'en quelques mots, quelques secondes, il ruinera sa réputation, et Daphné lui en voudra, parce qu'elles portent le même nom.

Il s'approche, et elle est encore plus impressionnée. Il est beau, et sa démarche inspire le respect et la soumission. Il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, et il plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

Ils sont beaux, ses yeux. Ils sont aussi tourmentés qu'elle est innocente. Ils sont gris, glaçants. À côté, les siens paraissent si fades, si laids.

Elle est amoureuse. Il est beau, populaire, un peu froid, mais charismatique. Son sang est pur et sa maison est noble. Elle songe que son père l'apprécierait en temps que gendre. Elle est amoureuse.

Il s'avance encore plus, et elle ferme les yeux alors que sa main froide caresse sa joue. Elle pense que c'est intense, elle pense qu'il l'aime aussi.

Elle rouvre les yeux, mais il est déjà parti.

Elle a quatorze ans, elle croit au prince charmant.

.

.

La porte de son dortoir s'ouvre et elle sait d'ors et déjà que c'est Daphné. Les filles qui partagent son dortoir sont en cours et Demeter est à l'infirmerie.

Elle attends que la colère de sa sœur éclate, qu'elle lui crache son venin à la figure, mais il n'en est rien. Daphné s'assoit sur son lit et elles restent silencieuses pendant de longues minutes. Visiblement, sa sœur a noté son absence au repas de midi.

Elle renifle et une main se pose dans ses cheveux. Elle s'imagine que c'est sa mère, sa douce et tendre mère, qui lui caresse les cheveux. Mais encore une fois, il n'en est rien. C'est Daphné. Sa sœur, la reine des glaces.

« Astoria... », elle murmure.

Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour fondre en larmes à nouveau. Oubliant toutes les règles de biénséance et de tenue, Daphné se déchausse et s'installe sur son lit. Elle la serre fort dans ses bras et la prie de se calmer.

« Draco... », sanglote la cadette.

Elle sent Daphné se tendre à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce que ce monstre a fait à sa petite sœur ?

« Ce n'est rien... Ce n'est rien. », lui répète t-elle.

Elle sanglote encore plus fort, et le cœur de Daphné se serre. Elle pensait pourtant qu'il était mort et enterré, ce cœur. Elle pensait pouvoir oublier qu'il existait, qu'il battait.

« Pansy... Pansy a dit ce matin au déjeuner que Draco et elle s'étaient retrouvés dans un placars à balai, hier. Il... Il m'aime Daphné. Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-il allé la voir alors ? »

Les larmes ne s'arrêtent pas de couler et Astoria renifle piteusement. L'étau qui enserrait le cœur de Daphné se desserre et elle soupire de soulagement.

« Ça va aller... Ça passera. », affirme t-elle.

Oui, ça passera. Astoria n'a encore que quatorze ans, elle est innocente. Ça passera. Elle est jolie, elle a de beaux yeux, des yeux qui pétillent, tout le temps. Daphné lui répète que ça passera. Elle trouvera un autre prince charmant.

.

.

**Un petit commentaire ?**

**À venir : **Théodore**.**


	2. THEODORE - Le top cinq

**Disclaimer: **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**RECUEIL. **Dix OS. Dix Serpentards. 1996.

Pour Theodore, je vous propose « **Hallelujah**», de **Jeff Buckley**.

* * *

_« Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme. » Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, mais avaient tous plus ou moins de beaux yeux._

* * *

**THEODORE**

le top cinq

.

.

Il rase les murs, ses livres serrés contre sa poitrine. Sa besace se balance sur son épaule, vide, comme toujours. Il a le regard nulle part et partout en même temps. Il semble ailleurs mais pas vraiment. Ses yeux verts, discrets, sont fixés droit devant lui, mais les élèves tout autour de lui se sentent observés. Théodore Nott est curieux. Discret. Observateur. Il pourrait passer inaperçu aux yeux du monde s'il ne faisait pas parti du _top cinq._

.

.

« J'ai eu un T en Divination. », lui confie Lysandra. Elle ajoute juste après, un peu précipitamment, comme pour ne pas se faire gronder : « Je n'aime pas ça et Trelawnay me déteste. »

Aux oreilles de Théodore, cela sonne plus comme une excuse. Lui non plus n'aime pas la Divination. Il a pourtant eu un O la semaine dernière. Il soupire et secoue la tête. Lysandra ébauche un sourire navré puis s'en va.

Théodore soupire une nouvelle fois. Et c'est lui que l'on dit « raté » ?

Il tousse fort, mais quelque chose reste bloqué dans sa gorge avec un arrière-goût amer. Celui de l'injustice.

.

.

« Bouge de là, Nott. »

Blaise Zabini, Serpentard influent en sixième année, fils d'une mangeuse d'hommes, ami de Draco. Un petit fouineur qui a des oreilles partout, qui sait tout, entend tout, voit tout. Un gars taillé comme un colosse et qui n'a pas froid aux yeux. Un de ceux qui auront bientôt une marque sur l'avant-bras.

Un mec dangereux.

Théodore pince les lèvres, baisse la tête et lui cède sa place au coin du feu.

Zabini est dangereux. Trop dangereux pour lui.

.

.

Théodore avait toujours été l'une des seules personnes de sa maison à ne pas être tombé sous la coupe de Draco. Peut-être celui-ci l'avait-il jugé trop inutile. En tout cas, il n'avait jamais cherché à attirer son attention. Il était resté discret, cherchait même à se cacher de Draco.

Mais voilà, le Prince vient de s'asseoir en face de lui. Devant tout le monde, mais dans un coin discret. Un coin où, il le sait, personne ne viendra les déranger. Et c'est ce qui fait peur à Théodore.

« Je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. »

Draco ne dit pas « j'aimerais », mais « je veux ». Parce que bien sûr, Théodore n'a pas d'autres options. Il obéira parce qu'il sait que les conséquences peuvent être lourdes. Surtout avec Draco Malfoy.

Il ne formule même pas sa phrase avec le mot « service ». Du genre « je voudrais que tu me rendes un service. ». On ne rend pas de service à Draco. On lui obéit, tout simplement. Draco Malfoy n'a pas besoin d'aide.

Théodore se redresse, en alerte. Il ne peut pas s'échapper. Pas cette fois. Draco va l'attraper dans ses filets. Inévitablement. Comme tous les autres avant.

Draco se penche en avant, joint ses mains sur ses genoux et s'apprête à lui révéler sa mission, presque sur le ton de la confidence. Théodore sait qu'il ne se confie pas. Draco ne se confie à personne. Draco demande. Draco ordonne. Draco dit. Mais Draco ne se confie pas.

« Tu as beau être derrière moi dans le top cinq, je sais que tu caches quelque chose. Tu caches une trop grande intelligence pour qu'elle soit exposée, mais aussi trop importante pour qu'elle soit cachée. Alors tu te contentes de la cinquième place. »

Un compliment. Enfin, cela y ressemble un peu. Parce que Draco Malfoy ne fait pas de compliments. Il sait simplement manipuler les gens. Draco est rusé. Théodore se contente de hocher la tête.

« Je veux que tu me trouves quelque chose, un livre, un sort, n'importe quoi. Quelque chose qui puisse réparer un objet cassé. Un objet qui permet de disparaître. »

Alors, les rouages du cerveau de Théodore s'enclenchent à toute vitesse et Draco peut presque voir de la fumer s'échapper de ses oreilles.

_Grillé._

Trop intelligent pour son propre bien, ce Théodore.

Une armoire à disparaître.

Draco cherche à réparer une armoire à disparaître.

« Tu as compris ? », demande t-il.

Question rhétorique. Mais il y a quelque chose de plus profond qui se cache derrière cette question. Tu ne diras rien. Tu seras discret. Tu ne poseras pas de questions. Tu ne me balanceras pas si tu te fais chopper pour quoique ce soit. Quand tu auras fini, tu feras comme si cela n'avait jamais existé.

Théodore hoche la tête, encore une fois.

Le deal est clair. Trouve moi ça et tais-toi.

Draco se lève, s'en va.

.

.

« Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser, non ? »

Théodore se retourne, un peu étourdi. Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? Devant lui, Daphné, la Reine des glaces, le fusille du regard.

Oh. Il l'a bousculée. Sans faire exprès, bien sûr. Mais de toute évidence, Daphné attend des excuses. Elle croise les bras et lui envoie à nouveau un de ses regards made in Durmstrang.

« En plus d'être cinquième tu te permets d'être impoli ? »

Théodore continue de la fixer alors qu'autour d'eux, les gens se sont arrêtés. Alors qu'il s'apprête à partir, Daphné revient à la charge.

« De toute évidence, ta mère n'a pas su t'enseigner nos valeurs. » Elle fait une pause, mesurant l'impact de ses paroles sur le jeune homme. La garce. Un sourire mesquin s'étire sur ses lèvres et elle ajoute : « J'oubliais que ta mère était une traître-à-son-sang. »

Trop. C'en est vraiment trop. Il laisse tomber au sol sa besace et ses livres et s'approche à grands pas d'elle. La vipère perd petit à petit de sa contenance. Thédore lui paraît tout à coup menaçant. Elle recule, mais bute vite contre le mur derrière elle. À côté d'eux, les élèves attroupés retiennent leur souffle.

« Je... »,essaye-t-elle de dire.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il l'attrape brusquement par le col de sa robe et la plaque plus violemment contre le mur. Il voit la peur se cristalliser dans les yeux bleus électriques de Daphné et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sent puissant. Vivant. Acteur de sa propre vie.

« C'est ça ton courage, Greengrass ? Où elle est passée, ta superbe, Daphné ? Dans ta culotte peut-être ? J'oubliais que tu n'en portes pas. Et tu oses me parler de politesse et d'éducation ? Tu es aussi vulgaire que toutes ces prostituées que l'on trouve dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Tu te donnes une prestance que tu n'as pas en te prenant pour la Reine de Poudlard mais tu me fais juste peine à voir. »

Il la lâche, recule un peu, la toise avec le plus grand des mépris tandis qu'elle retrouve son souffle. Elle est orgueilleuse et il vient de faire voler en éclat son honneur.

« Et toi alors ? Tu penses peut-être que tu es mieux ? » halète-t-elle, folle de rage. « Tu te prends pour un dur mais tu ne fais que raser les murs, tête baissée. Tu cèdes ta place au coin du feu parce que tu n'es qu'un peureux. Tu passes ton temps à la bibliothèque, dans tes bouquins, mais t'es le dernier du top cinq. »

Théodore recule encore, et, face à ce geste qu'elle interprète comme étant de la faiblesse, elle se sent triomphante. Mais il lui tourne le dos, fourre ses livres dans sa besace et se retourne à nouveau. Il lui alors lance un petit sourire, un sourire qu'elle n'a encore jamais vu apparaître sur son visage.

« Le dernier, peut-être, mais moi au moins, j'y suis Greengrass. »

Et il part, comme ça, sans se retourner. Adieu Daphné. T'as perdu, garce.

.

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Par Merlin qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Théodore ? Réponds-moi, idiot ! », Lysandra le secoue, lui arrache son livre des mains et lui frappe la tête avec. Elle s'apprête à recommencer mais Théodore lui attrape le poignet et le lui serre. Fort. Très fort.

« Arrête. Théo... Tu me fais mal, je t'en supplie arrête ! »

Il la lâche et Lysandra se laisse tomber sur le lit de son frère en massant son poignet endolori.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? », demande t-elle plus doucement.

Il secoue la tête et se laisse silencieusement tomber en arrière, ses yeux rivés sur le plafond illuminé de son lit. C'est lui qui l'a ensorcelé. Il représente la constellation du chien, sa préférée. Lysandra s'allonge à ses côtés et répète sa question.

« Je ne sais pas. Elle le méritait en tout cas. »

Sa sœur secoue la tête, désespérée. C'est encore sur elle que Daphné va se venger. Elle se blottit contre son frère, en silence. Et ils restent comme ça, longtemps.

« Elle a dit que maman était une traître-à-son-sang. » finit-il par dire.

Elle se cale un peu plus contre lui et il la sent qui hoche la tête. Dans leur langage, cela signifie : « D'accord Théo. Tu as eu raison. Elle le méritait. »

Il la serre un peu plus fort, comme pour la protéger. Mais Daphné se vengera.

.

.

« Est-ce que tu l'utilises ? »

Sans même relever la tête, Théodore sait qui lui pose cette question. Il se contente de fermer le grimoire ouvert à l'extrémité de sa table, une table dissimulée tout au fond de la bibliothèque, et de le pousser en direction de Granger. Il s'attend à ce qu'elle parte avec. Ce qu'elle ne fait pas.

Elle s'assoit devant lui.

« Est-ce que...est-ce que ça va ? »

Sous le choc, Théodore en lâche sa plume. Sa bouche reste entrouverte. Personne, personne ne lui a posé cette question. De toute sa vie. Personne ne s'est soucié de lui au point de lui demander comment il allait. Personne.

Alors, pour la première fois, Théodore releva tout doucement la tête et rencontra les iris marrons clairs soucieux d'Hermione Granger. Et ce fut à la Gryffondor de tomber des nues en découvrant la lueur verte pâle qui animait le regard du Serpentard.

.

.

Un soupir et le crissement d'un fauteuil qui s'affaisse sous le poids de la personne qui s'assoie en face de lui. Nul besoin de relever la tête pour deviner que cette personne n'est autre que Pansy. Son odeur de rose la suit partout. Il a presque envie de lui demander de mettre moins de parfum demain matin.

« Il paraît que tu as fermé le clapet de Greengrass ? », s'enquit-elle, feignant d'admirer ses longs ongles.

Théodore secoue la tête, il a presque envie de rire. Il referme son livre et un nuage de poussière s'en échappe. Pansy fait mine de tousser et alors Théodore ne peut retenir un rictus. La Serpentarde ne peut aussi contenir une risette mesquine plus longtemps.

« Je n'aime pas cette pimbêche. », confie t-elle. « Je ne l'aime pas parce qu'elle se prend pour la Reine alors qu'ici, chacun sait que c'est moi qui règne. »

Théodore, amusé par ces paroles, lève la tête vers elle et se met à la fixer droit dans les yeux. Elle a de beaux yeux, cette petite. Oui, parce qu'elle était plus petite que lui. Pansy Parkinson est souvent la plus petite, de toutes les façons. C'est pour ça qu'elle porte des talons.

« Ils la nomment la reine des glaces. Foutus glaçons, oui. Daphné, c'est un iceberg. Elle n'ouvre sa bouche que pour persifler. J'ai envie de lui brûler ses cheveux trop parfaits. Trop blonds surtout. Cette fille est une garce, une garce sans amis. Et ça n'a même pas l'air de la déranger. »

Elle a vraiment de très beaux yeux. Des yeux bleus océaniques. Océan dans lequel Théo se noie pour la première fois aujourd'hui. Des yeux azurs qui le rendent mélancolique.

« Elle ose critiquer ta position dans le top cinq alors qu'elle n'est que douzième, à trois places derrière moi. Vraiment, pour qui se prend-elle ? Et sa sœur alors, l'autre Greengrass, la petite en quatrième année... Elles ne sont pas sœurs pour rien. Non pas parce qu'elles sont toutes les deux blondes, mais parce qu'elles tournent toutes les deux autour de Draco, chacune à sa manière... »

Elle a aussi un joli visage, contrairement à ce que les gens disent. Il la trouve même craquante avec sa moue indignée. Ses cheveux noirs de jais, coupés au carré et dotés d'une frange millimétrée s'accordent parfaitement avec ses yeux.

« Daphné cherche à tout prix à s'en éloigner alors qu'Astoria essaye par tous les moyens d'attirer son attention. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle cherche tant à fuir Draco. Tout le monde sait que derrière ses petits airs de sainte ni-touche se cache une catin qui ne porte pas de culottes. »

Elle est issue d'une bonne famille, Pansy, même si elle n'en est que l'unique héritière et qu'avec elle, la dynastie des Parkinson s'éteindra très certainement. Elle se tient droite, le port altier. Les rumeurs courent au sujet de supposées fiançailles avec Draco et aucun des deux ne les a encore démenties. Ses jupes ne sont presque pas raccourcies et tombent juste un peu au-dessus de ses genoux. De quoi la rendre élégante sans être vulgaire. Elle peint souvent ses ongles à l'aide de sortilèges et Théodore trouve ça craquant.

« ...Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Non. », répond-t-il sincèrement. Il ajoute ensuite, avant que l'ouragan n'explose, avec encore plus de sincérité : « Tu as de très beaux yeux. »

Tout d'abord surprise, elle ne répond rien. Puis elle hoche enfin la tête, solennellement, comme pour le remercier. Mais un tout petit merci, alors. Un très discret car elle a tout de même une réputation à tenir.

Elle se lève de son siège, déplisse sa jupe d'écolière et lui lance avant de partir :

« Toi aussi. »

.

.

Sortilèges, maléfices et objets pour disparaître

Il glisse le livre sous sa robe et sort de la Réserve.

C'est le seul et unique service qu'il rendra à Draco Malfoy.

* * *

J'ai mis longtemps, n'est-ce pas? Mais j'ai eu du mal. Théodore me tenait vraiment à coeur. Je ne devais pas me louper.

Un grand **MERCI** à **I-AM-CHUCK-BASS** pour toute l'aide qu'elle m'a apporté pour ce chapitre. Merci, pour tout.

Et à vous aussi, merci, pour m'avoir lue, pour vos reviews. Une petite pour ce chapitre ?

**À venir : **Pansy.


	3. PANSY - Fleur du mal

**Disclaimer: **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**RECUEIL. **Dix OS. Dix Serpentards. 1996.

Pour Pansy, je vous propose « **So Cold **», de **Ben Cocks**.

* * *

_« Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme. » Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, mais avaient tous plus ou moins de beaux yeux._

* * *

**PANSY**

Fleur du mal

.

.

Pansy Parkinson avait de jolis yeux bleus océaniques qui distrayaient parfois ses interlocuteurs. Les garçons qui s'aventuraient à l'aborder le lui répétaient d'ailleurs très souvent, assimilant son prénom à la pensée, lui affirmant qu'elle était aussi belle que ladite fleur, si ce n'est plus. Pansy les envoyait généralement paître. Leur manque d'imagination ne méritait pas son attention.

Pansy était petite, généralement plus petite que les garçons et aussi parfois plus petite que les filles de sa promotion, mais elle compensait cependant ce défaut physique par une paire de talons. Il n'était pas écrit dans le règlement que les talons étaient interdits et Pansy pensaient qu'une paire de chaussure dotée de quelques petits centimètres de talon rendait une femme tout de suite plus élégante.

Dans une vue d'ensemble, Pansy était donc brune, petite et mince, les yeux océaniques cernés de noir. Du noir, encore du noir et toujours du noir. La couleur préférée de Pansy. La couleur du deuil.

Avec elle, sa lignée allait s'éteindre.

.

.

.

« Tu as une mine affreuse ce matin ! », s'exclame Daphné à table, au beau milieu du petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

D'un seul homme, tous les Serpentards se tournent vers elle et Pansy bataille intérieurement pour ne pas rougir de gêne. Rougir est un signe de faiblesse selon elle, et Pansy n'est pas faible. Pansy n'a pas de failles. Pansy est parfaite. C'est ce qu'on attend d'elle. Pansy est née pour ça. Pour être parfaite et pour plaire.

« Je te retourne le compliment. »

Sa voix est froide, cassante. Pansy ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, encore moins par Daphné Greengrass. Daphné la reine des glaces Daphné qui prétend pouvoir obtenir son trône à elle, Pansy, en un claquement de doigts.

Ici Pansy est la seule et unique détentrice de la couronne et Daphné va devoir l'imprimer dans son crâne de blonde une bonne fois pour toute.

.

.

.

Pansy marche vite, aussi vite qu'elle le peut avec ses petites jambes. Sa besace se balance sur son épaule à chacun de ses pas et elle regarde sa montre toutes les trois minutes environ. Elle va être en retard à son cours de Métamorphose et McGonagall va se faire un plaisir de la coller.

Alors qu'elle n'est qu'à quelques couloirs de la salle de cours, Pansy est soudainement bousculée par quelqu'un qui court. Dans ça la rassure, elle n'est pas la seule en retard aujourd'hui. Mais quand elle relève la tête, après avoir déplissé sa robe de sorcière, son sang se glace.

« Tu pourrais au moins dire pardon, Loufoca. », siffle-t-elle.

Luna baisse immédiatement des yeux et murmure une vague excuse. Pansy intimide beaucoup de monde à Poudlard, et Luna n'est pas une exception. Sans compter que depuis qu'elle fréquente Théodore Nott dans le cadre de cette obscure histoire d'objet farfelu à réparer, les Serpentardes ont un dent contre elle.

« Je n'ai pas entendu. », continue encore Pansy.

« Pardon. », répète la blonde plus fort, relevant cette fois la tête.

« Je préfère. », acquiesce la brune, plus pour la forme - elle a une réputation à tenir.

Pansy jette un nouveau coup d'oeil à sa montre et s'affole un peu. Elle est définitivement en retard pour son heure de Métamorphose, cette vieille chouette va lui coller une retenue.

Alors qu'elle reprend son chemin sans faire attention à la blonde, la voix de Luna s'élève dans son dos, son timbre fluet ricochant contre les murs aux pierres froides du château.

« Tu as de beaux yeux. »

Pansy sourit, un peu blasée. Elle sait, oui.

.

.

.

Elle brosse ses cheveux avec douceur et attention. Ses cheveux sont ce qu'elle préfère chez elle avec ses yeux et ses mains. Pansy a de beaux cheveux bruns, coupés au carré, dotés d'une frange parfaitement millimétrée qu'elle coupe régulièrement. Ses yeux sont bleus, pas d'un bleu commun mais bleus, comme l'océan. Un océan mélancolique dans lequel il lui arrive parfois elle-même de se plonger lorsqu'elle se mire dans le miroir. Pansy a beau être petite, elle sait qu'elle est jolie. Elle le sait et elle en joue. La brune aime particulièrement bien ses mains aussi. Ses doigts sont fins, longs et gracieux. Des mains de pianiste.

On attend de Pansy qu'elle soit parfaite. D'un parce qu'elle est une fille, et c'est ce que les sang-purs attendent d'une fille issue d'une telle lignée. Douce, réservée, pure, intelligente, rusée, belle, innocente, gracieuse, _malléable. _De deux, parce qu'elle est la seule héritière de sa famille et qu'on attend des héritiers uniques une attitude irréprochable. Ils sont les seuls à pouvoir entacher le nom de leurs parents. Et enfin, parce qu'elle est une Parkinson et qu'il est de notoriété commune que les femmes Parkinson sont l'incarnation de la perfection.

Pansy est donc parfaite, ou presque, parce qu'elle répond souvent, si ce n'est toujours, à ces trois critères. Elle affiche et cache en même temps son intelligence en faisant partie non pas du top cinq mais du top dix des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard. La ruse est l'une des premières raisons pour laquelle elle a été répartie à Serpentard. On n'accède pas au trône sans cette faculté. Pansy est belle, gracieuse, élégante. Mais elle n'est ni innocente, ni manipulable : c'est justement elle qui manipule. Elle est admirée pour son caractère et sa fierté d'acier. Elle n'est peut-être pas aimée, mais sa forte personnalité force le respect.

Elle brosse encore ses cheveux, pour faire disparaître les derniers nœuds, pour être impeccable aux yeux du monde quand elle descendra dans la salle commune.

C'est ce qu'on veut d'elle. Même en sachant pertinemment qu'elle est une erreur, Pansy fait de son mieux pour être une erreur respectable. Elle est première-née fille, condamnée à la naissance. Son père ne se prive pas de lui rappeler qu'elle a un rang à tenir et qu'un jour, avec elle, les Parkinson s'éteindront.

Pansy fait alors de son mieux pour qu'ils ne soient pas oubliés.

.

.

.

Pansy regarde Théodore, en face d'elle. Tout comme elle, il est en train de faire ses devoirs dans la Grande Salle. Théodore est beau et elle est fière de lui. Elle est fière car il a rabattu le clapet de Daphné il y a quelques jours. Elle est si fière qu'elle a même été le voir pour le féliciter.

Elle aurait aimé être là pour assister au spectacle et savourer la défaite de Daphné, cette blonde condescendante qui considérait Théodore comme un être sans valeur. _Tous _les Serpentards ont de la valeur et ça, Pansy l'a compris. Ils sont tous plus ou moins utiles pour quelque chose, ils ont tous des qualifications, même la seule boueuse de leur maison.

Son regard dévie sur Tracey Davis, la seule et unique sang-de-bourbe de leur maison. L'insaisissable Tracey au service de maître Blaise. Elle est les yeux et les oreilles des Serpentards, pour tout et n'importe quoi. Un ragot, une information capitale, une possibilité.

Elle est eux, ils sont elle.

Secrètement, Pansy l'admire parfois. Pour être aussi forte et pour réussir à évoluer dans une maison où elle n'est pas la bienvenue. Parce qu'elle le sait, Tracey le sent qu'elle n'a pas sa place parmi eux, et les autres ne manquent pas une occasion de lui rappeler.

Se sentant observée, Tracey relève le tête et ses yeux s'encrent dans ceux de Pansy. Ses yeux sont de la même couleur que les siens, mais d'un bleu plus terne, plus fatigué. Elle est éreintée par cette vie de secrets. Pansy reçoit ses interrogations muettes comme une gifle.

_Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'exploitez ? Pourquoi me rabaissez-vous ? Ne pouvez-vous pas me laisser vivre ?_

Pansy détourne le regard, la gorge serrée. De culpabilité, elle ne sait pas, elle ne s'est jamais sentie coupable de rien si ce n'est d'être née.

.

.  
.

_Est-ce que tu sais ce que Draco manigance ?_

Phrase écrite d'une belle écriture calligraphiée qui ne peut être que celle de Blaise, elle en est certaine. Pansy se retourne discrètement et le cherche des yeux dans le fond de la classe. Le métis lui envoie un petit clin d'oeil et elle se retourne pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

_Non._

L'évidence lui saute alors aux yeux. Ils ne sont pas amis. Draco n'est pas son ami. Draco est un secret qu'elle ne percera sûrement jamais, même si son père réussit à la marier avec lui. Draco ne lui confit pas grand chose en ce moment, ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il s'était déjà confié à elle auparavant.

Blaise non plus ne sait vraisemblablement pas ce que Draco prévoit, sinon jamais il ne lui aurait envoyé ce bout de parchemin ensorcelé. Blaise non plus n'est pas son ami. Draco se confierait à eux sinon. C'est ce que font les amis, non ?

Son regard dévie sur Potter, assis aux côtés de Granger, deux rangs devant elle. Le sérieux de Granger et la promptitude à sanctionner de Rogue les empêchent de bavarder mais, quelques fois, ils se regardent et semblent se comprendre sans se parler.

Quelque chose se tord dans l'estomac de la Serpentard et un goût amer lui monte à la gorge. Le goût de la jalousie. Elle envie cette relation fusionnelle qu'entretiennent Potter et Granger.

Est-ce donc cela, l'amitié ?

.

.

.

Alors qu'elle passe devant les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, Pansy entend des sanglots. Curieuse de nature, elle ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir y jeter un œil.

La brune se déchausse, fourre ses chaussures dans son sac bandoulière et se faufile dans les toilettes sans un bruit. Pansy ne sait même pas pourquoi elle fait ça, peut-être n'est-ce seulement que Mimi encore et toujours entrain de geindre.

C'est là qu'elle les voit. Les cheveux blonds si reconnaissables de Draco Malfoy.

Il est là, en appui sur les lavabos, la cravate défaite et la chemise toute plissée, ses manches retroussées en plusieurs fois. Pansy fait toujours attention aux détails car ils font la perfection. Ces détails-ci lui sautent aux yeux et elle se rend compte qu'elle apprécie sincèrement Draco, mais tout de suite il lui apparaît faible, vulnérable et seul. Son cœur se fissure un petit peu, devant tant de fragilité.

Lorsque ses yeux gris désemparés rencontrent les iris bleus embués de la jeune fille, Pansy s'attend à ce qu'il attrape sa baguette et lui lance un sortilège pour la punir d'avoir violé son intimité. Mais il n'en fait rien. Il se contente tout simplement de la regarder.

Pansy voudrait dire quelque chose mais ne sait pas quoi, complètement pétrifiée devant un tel spectacle de la fragilité humaine auquel Draco ne l'a pas habitué. Lui l'être invincible, lui la créature sans cœur et sans failles. La Serpentarde ouvre la bouche pour parler sans vraiment savoir quoi dire mais il la coupe.

« Tais-toi. Ne dis rien. », ordonne-t-il froidement.

Elle hoche la tête mais consent à s'approcher de lui, doucement, à pas prudents, guettant à chaque fois les réactions de Draco. Il tremble mais ne semble pas la repousser jusque là alors elle amorce quelques pas de plus et le rejoint près des lavabos. Ses yeux sont rouges. Rouges de larmes trop longtemps refoulées. Ses épaules sont voûtées parce qu'il porte le poids de tout un monde sur le dos, mais ça Pansy ne le sait pas.

Elle le voit pour la première fois. Elle le découvre. Il est Draco, humain, vivant, fragile. L'Être Humain est imparfait et il lui a fallu attendre seize années de sa vie pour s'en rendre compte.

Le Draco qu'elle pensait à son image est en fait faible. Mais si beau, dans sa faiblesse. Si touchant dans son désarroi.

Avec douceur, elle noue ses bras autour de son corps. Elle le sent se tendre à son contact mais il en soustrait pas à cette éteinte. Pansy a déjà vu Narcissa Malfoy l'étreindre et elle essaye de reproduire cette accolade parce qu'elle sait que c'est ce dont il a besoin tout de suite. Il a besoin de chaleur humaine. Il a besoin d'une amie. Il a besoin d'une mère.

Soudain, violemment, après quelques minutes et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il s'agrippe à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle sent les larmes de Draco mouiller son uniforme et elle entend très distinctement les quelques sanglots qu'il essaye parfois d'étouffer. Elle ne dit rien, parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire et qu'il n'y a pas de mot. Elle se contente seulement de resserrer ses bras autour de lui. Leur étreinte signifie tout.

Peut-être sont-ils amis finalement ?

Et soudain, elle sait enfin comment faire briller son nom.

_Pansy Malfoy, née Parkinson. _Enchantée.

* * *

Enfin voilà Pansy ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Pour clarifier le titre : fleur du mal, pour la Pensée et pour le chemin que Pansy s'apprête à suivre (que ce soit avec ou sans Draco). Et puis parce que j'aime Baudelaire.

Encore et toujours merci à **Nina** pour son soutient, sa relecture et sa correction.

Et à vous aussi, merci.

**À venir: **Terrence.


End file.
